En abîme
by allylicity
Summary: OS suite au 5X01: La réaction d'Oliver s'il apprenait la vérité sur la vie sentimentale de Felicity.


**En abîme.**

 **Chers lecteurs, un nouvel OS suite au premier épisode de la saison 5. J'ai imaginé la réaction d'Oliver s'il apprenait la vérité sur la vie sentimentale de Felicity et une intrigue assez corsée pour l'accompagner.**

 **J'espère que cela va vous plaire.**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Felicity attendait patiemment que cela se termine. Plus tôt dans la journée, l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse l'avait humilié.

 _(Ce soir au repère)_

Il y avait une grande agitation. Felicity guidait l'équipe formée d'Oliver et de ses nouveaux acolytes à la recherche du nouvel archer qui s'amusait à tuer des civils importants pour la ville de Star city. L'informaticienne donnait des ordres simples à Green Arrow qui se contentait d'agir sans lui répondre.

Oliver ne parlait quasiment plus à Felicity depuis qu'il avait découvert très tard sa relation avec Ian. L'archer voulait désormais aller de l'avant en oubliant la femme qui lui a brisé le cœur.

* * *

 _(Flash back avec Oliver qui découvre la vérité sur Felicity et son nouveau petit ami)_

 _« Depuis combien de temps ça dure ?!_ Commença à demander Oliver fou de rage.

Toute l'équipe venait de rentrer d'une mission périlleuse et Felicity avait été interrompue sur les lieux de la mission par son petit ami sous les yeux d'Oliver. L'archer s'était contenu pour finir leur objectif mais arrivé au repère, il sentait la jalousie et la colère atteindre son cœur comme la lame d'un poignard.

 _\- Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes de cette façon, je…_ essayais Felicity, en vain. Oliver était hors de lui.

 _\- Alors tout ce temps où tu me disais d'avancer ça n'était pas destiné à l'équipe mais au fait que j'avance dans ma vie personnelle ! Wow bravo pour tes talents de manipulatrice !_

 _\- Je ne mentais pas à propos de l'équipe, je suis désol…_

 _\- Tu sais quoi je ne veux plus te voir en dehors d'ici et pendant les patrouilles, fais ce que tu veux, tu nous es utile mais ne me parle pas sauf si c'est pour les missions !_

 _\- Oliver,_ disait l'informaticienne en voulant avancer vers lui, vraiment peinée mais lui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et prenait ses affaires avant de quitter le repère en se retournant :

 _\- C'est fini ! J'en ai terminé. Tu sais quoi ? Le plus malheureux dans tout ça c'est que je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer même lorsque tu as déposé la bague de fiançailles sur la table de la cuisine, et tout ce temps j'espérais qu'un jour nous nous remettrions ensemble…mais c'était du vent, des mensonges ! Je te déteste ! »_

Ce soir là, Felicity n'avait rien dit à Ian et avait prétexté d'avoir du boulot en retard. En réalité, elle s'était réfugiée chez Lance, qui avait tout entendu de la conversation car tout le monde était présent dans le repère lorsqu'Oliver avait craqué. Lance ne dit rien et la fit rentrer en la prenant en larmes dans ses bras.

Paradoxalement, Lance était plus inquiet pour Oliver que pour Felicity mais c'était elle qui était venue à lui, et il savait que Donna voudrait qu'il la console. C'est donc ce qu'il fit.

* * *

Depuis cet échange houleux, Oliver avait changé. La rage et la froideur qu'il avait à son retour de l'île semblait l'habiter. Le jeune homme était renfermé sur lui-même, en dehors de son rôle de Maire où il était bien obligé de faire bonne figure.

Théa s'en inquiétait et en voulait un peu à Felicity d'avoir omis sa relation. Que son frère soit contraint de la découvrir de cette manière l'avait un peu contrarié. Le lendemain de l'altercation, Felicity était venu jusqu'à la mairie mais Théa l'avait intercepté.

 _(Flash back)_

 _« Ollie est en réunion,_ répondit Théa tout en contournant son bureau. _Je t'accompagne en bas si tu veux._

Felicity hocha de la tête et commença à suivre la jeune sœur. Une fois dans le hall, l'It Girl lui dit :

 _\- Oliver ne veut pas me voir, c'est ça ?_

Théa s'arrêta d'elle-même dans le hall avant d'inspirer calmement :

 _\- Oliver ne sait pas que tu es là, et ça vaut mieux comme ça._

 _\- Comment ça il ne s… Tu m'as sortie du bureau !_ commençait à s'écrier l'informaticienne.

La brunette l'entraina dans une pièce vide.

 _\- Oui je t'ai fait sortir du bureau pour vous protéger l'un comme l'autre._

Felicity restait bouche bée. Théa poursuivit son explication :

 _\- Je savais que tu voyais quelqu'un depuis un moment et j'attendais que tu le dises à Ollie. Je suis vraiment déçue qu'il l'ait appris de cette manière…_

 _\- Tu savais pour Ian et moi !?_

 _\- Oui je vous ai croisé un soir en revenant de la mairie… Et j'étais contente pour toi, vraiment, mais j'ai pensé à Oliver._

 _\- Oliver doit aller de l'avant. Je lui répétais…_

 _\- Pour le protéger, j'ai compris Felicity mais pour lui, il y avait encore de l'espoir. Ces derniers temps, il me parlait souvent de toi. Tu lui manques beaucoup. Il était sûr qu'un jour vous vous remettriez ensemble._

La belle blonde se sentit honteuse.

 _\- Je ne voulais pas qu'il l'apprenne de cette manière. Je venais m'excuser aujourd'hui._

 _\- Je le sais mais tu ne l'as pas vu après votre dispute. Je l'ai suivi et il s'est défoulé dans son second repère puis est parti dans la rue à la recherche de l'archer masqué. J'ai dû me battre avec lui pour le stopper avant qu'il fasse une connerie._

Felicity laissa son dos s'appuyer contre le mur. Théa était triste pour son frère et son amie. Mais Oliver était sa priorité.

 _\- Il t'en veut Felicity. Je ne sais pas s'il te pardonnera un jour. »_

* * *

Felicity pensait à cette dernière phrase pendant que les médicaments commençaient à agir. Oliver ne lui avait effectivement pas pardonné depuis, et elle se dit que ce soir il serait enfin libre.

Après ce que Ian avait fait, elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, disparaitre de la surface de la Terre.

Plus tôt ce soir, après un combat acharné, l'équipe au complet rentrait mais Felicity entendit une voix terrifiante dans le repère : l'archer masqué n'était pas mort et se tenait devant l'ascenseur.

 _« Plutôt sympa cet endroit, dommage que je le réduise en cendre._

Felicity voulut attraper son téléphone pour joindre l'équipe mais l'archer abattit une flèche dedans.

 _\- Non non non ! Je veux que Green Arrow te voit mourir de ses propres yeux ce soir. Les adieux au téléphone, c'est surfait._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps d'obtenir sa réponse, l'équipe était là et avait engagé le combat avec l'archer et ses hommes. Seulement, l'archer masqué tint Felicity contre lui tout en dégageant un poignard contre son cou. L'informaticienne se souvenait d'une odeur semblable mais son esprit était trop paniqué pour reconnaitre quoi que ce soit.

Oliver avait baissé son arc, le reste de l'équipe était tenue en joug. L'archer souriait avant de balancer Felicity à un de ses acolytes.

 _\- Ne lui faites pas de mal !_ cria Oliver, les yeux rivés sur l'archer.

 _\- C'est le but pourtant,_ répondit aussitôt l'archer qui dévoila son visage.

Tout le monde fut stupéfait ce qui fit sourire…

 _\- Ian_! dit aussitôt Felicity, effarée. _Ce n'est pas possible…_

 _\- C'est bien moi Fel, surprise !_

Ian s'approcha d'Oliver qui ne comprenait rien :

 _\- J'avais hâte de ce moment mais j'aimais bien te voir essayé de me traquer Green Arrow… enfin Oliver !_

Oliver ne voulut pas baisser sa capuche mais un des hommes d'Ian le fit en mettant un coup de poing au jeune homme.

 _\- Et ben voilà c'est beaucoup mieux ! Je te sens…_

 _\- Pourquoi ?!_ demanda tout à coup Felicity qui essayait de refaire surface. _Je croyais que tu étais…_

 _\- Un mec bien, comme il faut et qui t'aime plus que tout,_ dit Ian en rigolant _, franchement Fel tu es censé être intelligente._

 _\- Alors notre rencontre, notre relation c'était du vent ?!_ demanda l'informaticienne les larmes aux yeux.

Ian se rapprocha d'Oliver :

 _\- Vois-tu chère Felicity, dés que j'ai su qu'Oliver Queen était Green Arrow, j'ai essayé de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait l'atteindre…quoi de mieux que de se faire son ex fiancée qu'il aime toujours ?!_

Felicity se sentait plus qu'humiliée mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, un des membres de l'équipe put faire une distraction et environ cinq minutes plus tard, non sans blessures physiques, Ian fut maitrisé ainsi que ses hommes.

L'informaticienne était restée là sans bouger puis elle s'approcha d'Ian et lui mit une baffe en lui lançant :

 _\- Oliver me déteste. Il ne se serait pas battu pour moi donc vas te faire foutre !_

Ian rigola et lança à la belle blonde :

 _\- Je ne me serais pas décarcasser pour te séduire si tu n'avais pas été dans le sillon d'Oliver, tu es une petite fille sans intérêt »._

* * *

Une fille sans intérêt, c'est ce que retenait Felicity de son passage sur Terre. Elle n'était personne et mourrait seule. Felicity avait envoyé des texto juste avant d'aller dans sa baignoire et après avoir pris tous les médicaments qu'elle possédait.

Les seuls texto qu'elle avait envoyés avaient été pour sa mère et Oliver. Pour sa mère, elle avait écrit : _**merci de m'avoir élevé et aimé maman**_ _._ Pour Oliver, elle avait écrit _:_ _ **merci de m'avoir remarqué et d'avoir essayé de m'aimer**_ _._

Ainsi elle finissait sa vie, l'obscurité prenant le pas sur elle et puis…plus rien.

La jeune femme n'entendit pas la porte du loft s'ouvrir dans la volée, elle n'entendit pas Oliver l'appeler… Elle ne sentit pas l'archer la tirant de l'eau, essayant de la réanimer.

* * *

Oliver ce soir-là venait juste de livrer Ian à la police lorsqu'il entendit son téléphone sonner : Donna Smoak. Le jeune décrocha tout de suite :

« _Donna !? Est-ce que tout va bien ?_ demanda Oliver inquiet.

 _\- C'est Felicity, j'ai reçu un message bizarre de sa part. Et elle ne répond pas à mes appels, est-ce qu'il lui ait arrivé quelque chose ?_

 _\- Ce soir, Felicity a eu une révélation assez surprenante concernant son petit ami, mais vous connaissez votre fille, elle est tenace. »_

Après avoir raccroché et promis de passer voir Felicity, Oliver vit qu'il avait également reçu un texto de la jeune femme. Et dès qu'il lut les mots, il sut le projet de l'It Girl : elle voulait en finir avec sa vie.

Oliver conduisit comme un fou et après que Felicity ne réponde pas à ses appels ni aux coups frappés à sa porte, il ouvrit avec la clé qu'il avait gardée. Après l'avoir appelé à de nombreuses reprises, il découvrit des flacons de médicaments dans la chambre et vit la jeune femme inconsciente dans la baignoire, la tête sous l'eau.

Oliver eut une seconde où un vertige le prit, puis il se ressaisit pour sauver la belle blonde. Il tira l'informaticienne hors de l'eau, qui était habillée d'une nuisette bleu marine. Après avoir contacté les secours qui se mettaient en chemin (Felicity avait un pouls faible), l'archer commença un massage cardiaque.

 _« Je t'interdis de nous quitter Felicity, tu m'entends ?!_ disait Oliver, les larmes coulant sur ses joues tout en continuant le massage. _Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! »_

Tout ce que se rappelle Oliver c'est d'avoir continuer le massage cardiaque, puis les secours sont arrivés. Ensuite, il ne se souvint pas que Lance et Théa avait été appelé pour venir sur place, ni d'avoir été conduit à l'hôpital par eux.

Il semblait éteint, en état de choc. Avoir perdu Laurel avait été horrible il y a quelques mois. Mais il savait que si Felicity mourrait ce soir, il vivrait une perte encore plus terrible.

Il ne réagit pas lorsque Donna Smoak arriva en larmes et en panique ne cessant de demander comment allait sa fille. Ni lorsque Théa lui disait qu'il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Et lorsque le médecin arriva, l'archer retint son souffle :

 _« Madame Smoak, votre fille a été en arrêt cardiaque pendant quelques minutes, heureusement Mr Queen a commencé le massage à temps._

 _\- Est-ce que ma fille va s'en sortir ?!_

 _\- Actuellement votre fille se trouve dans le coma, et son cœur est fragile._

 _\- Oh mon dieu !_

 _\- Les prochaines heures seront décisives._

 _\- Je veux la voir._

Tout le monde se tourna vers un Oliver abattu, qui venait de parler. Le médecin ne voulait pas donner son accord mais maman Smoak le fit, puis le prit dans ses bras :

 _\- Merci d'être arrivé pour la sauver. Je sais qu'entre vous deux les choses étaient compliquées mais Felicity a toujours ressenti quelque chose de fort pour vous. Je l'ai toujours vu. »_

Donna alla d'abord voir sa fille, soutenue par Lance, puis au bout d'une heure, Lance qui quittait la chambre avec maman Smoak appela Oliver pour venir.

La chambre lui rappelait celle de Laurel il y a quelques mois mais ce qu'il vit fut pire : Felicity respirant grâce à un respirateur qui cachait son beau visage, des fils et tuyaux de partout. Oliver s'assit au bout d'un moment aux côtés de la jeune femme et lui prit la main, qu'il trouva glacée.

Instantanément, les mots lui vinrent :

 _« Felicity, c'est Oliver. Ecoute je sais que ces dernières semaines les choses étaient tendues entre nous mais je ne me le pardonnerais jamais si tu… Bats-toi Felicity ! Ce Ian était qu'un connard. Tu es une femme remarquable et je vais te raconter quelque chose que personne ne sait et que j'avais tenté de t'expliquer une fois._

Oliver inspira profondément et resserra sa prise sur la main de la jeune femme.

 _\- Notre première rencontre n'a pas eu lieu il y a cinq ans. Je t'ai rencontré lorsque j'étais encore présumé mort quelques années avant notre véritable rencontre. Je travaillais pour Amanda Waller à l'A.R.G.U.S. et elle m'a fait venir à Starling incognito pour voler des données à Queen Industries. C'était le soir et j'étais entrain de transférer des données sur une clé USB dans l'ancien bureau de mon père. On m'a prévenu de me dépêcher car quelqu'un arrivait. J'ai terminé à temps mais dû me cacher dans le bureau… c'était toi Felicity cette personne. Tu parlais à ma photo et tu es la première qui est arrivée à me faire sourire._

Une larme s'écrasa sur la main de Felicity.

 _\- Je ne regrette rien de ce qu'on a vécu et je suis désolé de t'avoir menti pour William. Si je le pouvais je recommencerais tout pour que ces derniers mois de souffrances s'effacent et je ferais de toi une femme comblée. Bats toi Felicity, ne renonce pas à la vie, je t'en prie. Je t'aime toujours. Tu es la femme de ma vie… »_

Sur ceux, une alarme retentit et le tracé cardiaque de la jeune femme s'affichait plat, Oliver fut écarté de la pièce par l'équipe médicale. Le jeune homme s'effondra sur le sol…

* * *

 _(Un an et demi plus tard)_

Oliver rentrait enfin de la mairie après une réunion insipide, comme toutes les autres. Pas de patrouille ce soir, la relève pouvait bien gérer ça seule, maintenant que la ville connaissait un peu d'accalmie.

Le jeune homme allait se doucher et allait commander à manger lorsque son regard fut attiré par la photo de Felicity et lui s'embrassant à Bali il y a quelques années. Sa tristesse s'effaça lorsqu'il entendit celle qu'il aime pardessus tout l'appeler.

Il dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse et alla embrasser Felicity qui se trouvait dans le hall d'entrée, sa valise à côté d'elle. Une fois cela fait, il enlaça toujours la belle blonde qui lui souriait :

 _« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu arrivais avec un jour d'avance ?! Je serais venu te chercher à l'aéroport._

 _\- Je voulais te faire la surprise, ah et tu as le bonjour de Barry et de tout le monde à Central City. »_

Felicity sortit du coma trois jours après cette terrible nuit. Elle avait suivi pendant plusieurs mois, suite à son geste et avait enfin pu parler à Oliver de ses peurs, ses craintes, son dégout d'elle-même et son amour pour lui.

Au bout de crises de rires, de larmes, d'épreuves entre temps, Oliver et Felicity s'étaient remis de nouveau ensemble depuis bientôt dix mois et avançaient pas à pas. Ils avaient enfin compris l'importance qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre et profitaient de cet amour retrouvé pour ne plus retourner dans l'abîme.


End file.
